


无动于衷【光芝】

by Signighter



Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 私设光♂x芝诺斯，没有考据也没有逻辑。感觉没啥能示警的，反正火急火燎搞完一发拉倒
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567246
Kudos: 4





	无动于衷【光芝】

**Author's Note:**

> 总结在前——如何把肉炖柴：让他们走神，让没完没了的回忆插叙掩盖你不会搞黄色的事实。
> 
> 下面是关于私设光的扯淡不感兴趣请直接跳过：  
> 这玩意其实不关超越之力什么事，只是主角（指私设光）相同所以放一起  
> 这篇是我一脚滑入阿芝老婆坑底时写的第一个东西，整个超越之力看黄片系列或称第二人称系列（真的能算系列吗）的私设光形象差不多就是这个了  
> 是个怂逼【确信，两米高所以……大概可能没准是个男精吧，以后写到了再仔细设定好了  
> 也因为其实是第一篇，所以有特别多关于芝的发散碎碎念
> 
> 我深知我必不得善终

“……果然是蛮族……”  
你正跪伏在芝诺斯大开的两腿间，手指上裏着粘稠的油膏，凭依体温和摩擦动作已有些化开了，顺着手腕直流进臂铠里去，惹人厌烦。  
所以在听到他的声音轻飘飘吐下这句话时，你毫不犹豫地抬手一掌搧在他脸上。  
加雷马的皇太子有副柔美脸孔，你第一眼便心生欲念，至今仍不打算否认，也无从与任何人言说。这一下其实算不得重，手背的关节撞击颧骨是一记脆响，而沉闷合声源于他向后磕撞墙壁的头颅。芝诺斯散开、尚沾染血迹的金发随之扬起，灿烂得比皇子本人更富生机。  
你硬得发痛，为他裸露的皮肉，为某种为所欲为的可能。他褪下重铠后的肢体修长但不失强健，他在数日前逼迫你舍命搏杀；他的双手被拘束在你不关心的黑暗里，他高热的体腔热情缠绵上来，放任你的手指抽插翻搅，甚至再捅进点别的什么也无非你一念之差。  
你又一次打下去，还是同一边脸颊，那处的皮肤明显泛红肿胀，你的俘虏嘴角流出血来，他没有再说话。  
除开那句没头没尾的诋毁，芝诺斯在整件事里的表现得算是合作，包括并不限于配合你脱掉他的囚裤，打开他的腿，并放松肌肉以便你把沾了油的指头挤进北洲风味的肠道里——你抛在身后的腰带上挂着两支麻痹毒药，此前又温习过一遍治愈咒文，做好了打断几根骨头再重新接上的思想准备，芝诺斯的配合完全他妈的不在你的预计里。你皱着眉往他里面挤进第二根手指，隐约记起自己本是想强奸还是迷奸这个人——现在倒像是你在为他服务了，在这样一个深夜，避开所有人的视线，你自发自觉要包办一切，甚至规划好了事后清理和紧急撤离方案ABC，你的阴茎顶着软甲裤摩擦，交叠的肢体使你探查到他的呼吸，他的深且稳的呼吸。  
你临时判断准备工作圆满完成，在他大腿上擦了把手，然后才是脱掉裤子，顺序不对，也不重要，你的性器总算是抵上了泛着油光的穴口，那处濡湿的黏膜战栗着收缩。芝诺斯小幅度动了动上身，将没挨过打的半张脸贴近石墙，长发仍挡着那双蓝眼睛，他睁着眼吗？  
你没去看，但你手掌下男人的肌肉骤然紧绷起来，这局促兼具不合时宜与后知后觉，他的东西半硬在你俩之间，总体算是……尚可？尚可吧，他爽不爽本不该受你关心。  
你直到肏进去的前一秒还在跑神想芝诺斯究竟有没有为他人雌伏过，他过去在你面前太过生动，让你难以尽信有关他倦怠冷漠的传闻，但你猜测他没有，你希望他没有，你的思绪无从自洽。你受默许摆布他，把他折叠成敞开承受的姿态，你手掌紧锢的腰肢缠绕绷带，空气里是汗水和铁锈的腥气，黏稠得接近窒息，你猛烈地撞了进去。  
此后的抽送深而缓，长久的渴求终至尽头时人往往如释重负，他顺从你冲撞的频率起伏，胸腹曲线有兽类捕猎时的野性张力，火热的内壁黏膜绞紧你，狠狠吸吮着命令你深入他去攻城掠地。你耳边听闻芝诺斯的喘息，低头正看到他完全勃起的阴茎，你的手用力照他腰侧绷带下的伤口里摁，你俯下身去索要一个吻。  
芝诺斯有着太深的眼窝太高的鼻梁，过于薄的嘴唇让他显得缺仁寡义，他的口腔像他身体的其余部分一般对你开放，由你主宰。你迫切地纠缠他的舌头，舔舐他的上颚，用空余的那只手粗暴地捋动他，情欲在你眼前激荡出电光的纯粹闪耀，你毛骨悚然，终于对自己承认你觉得他他妈的漂亮得不像是真的。  
这个长吻结束的时候他吐出了一声清晰的呻吟，灼烧的快感在稳步积累中向没顶进发，他颈部的包扎也开始渗血了，但你从皇太子的声音里分拣不出苦痛。他不知何时挣脱开束缚的手撩开了眼前遮蔽的金发，你此刻难以关注他的脱困也自然未加阻止。你直直望向皇子的眼眸，他的虹膜是种带着晨风潮气的蓝，对光看通透浅淡得不可思议，你却无端联想到基拉巴尼亚小巷里的水洼，明晃晃反射着正午的日头，映照出英雄与廉价娼妓的媾和。  
你在那段时间里过于挑剔，对金发和蓝眼至少苛求其一，频率也较以往有所上升，你在他们和她们耳边低语，称其为你的公主，你知道加雷马的情报部门无孔不入，你揣测这些会与你的过往生平一同送到他眼前，你的狂热与渴望难以遮掩，你相信你的欲求必不得善终，在阿拉米格的空中花园芝诺斯对你侃侃而谈，他剖析你的经历，对你的人格擅加定义，而关乎欲望的部分于他不值一提。  
“蛮族……蛮族的英雄。”  
你恨他恨得欲火焚身。  
芝诺斯用重获自由的手臂支起上身以靠近你，体位的微调让他被你撑得更开肏得更重，他喘息急促，眼尾泛红，他的手搂上你的肩背，生着薄茧的指腹顺着椎骨向下移动，随即用两根手指干脆地捅进了你的后穴。  
灼痛只能使你在快感的泥沼里陷得更深，你听见自己的声音在远处骂了句脏话，而错愕或失望只能留待日后写回忆录时再加生造。芝诺斯显然手法熟稔，技术一流，他准确地找到使你发疯的一点，叫高潮贯穿了你。  
你在没顶的肉欲中注视他，皇太子的笑容放荡而优雅，他的肠道里灌满了你的精液，你听闻。  
“你很好满足，蛮族的英雄。”  
  
-  
  
晨风自盐湖而来，潮湿且冷，阿拉米格的气候使人头痛，琐事令人心焦，唯一可圈可点的便是大湖的整片冷翠色开阔，红玉海之行给予你在水下自由行动的便利，使你知晓真正的壮阔深幽潜藏水面之下。你在过去的许多个深夜里，在湖中淹没多年的石像手掌上想他，而现今，你有了隐蔽不足但更多遐想的新去处。  
你在浸血墓地醒来，黎明的天际正如他留在你记忆里的双目湛蓝，你的身体饱浸夜晚寒气，露水透过重重阻隔渗入脊背，冻彻心肺，你的裤子里是另一种凉而湿润的东西，总归，都是得搁到稍后再处理的东西。  
你把脸颊贴回无字的墓石上静默片刻，初醒的迷茫仍未散尽。  
现在你们仅有一石之隔。  
你那么想着，你划开掌心，你把血抹在阿拉米格与他无关的岩石上。  
  
**END** 不过后面还有点别的东西  


**还有一段同一时间的短打，干脆一起放了好了，特别ooc，当然还是梦，不用洗裤子的那种梦吧**

“……我给你带了热巧克力。”  
你在门外打了两遍腹稿，最终定下来这么一句，光之跑腿者对什么人都搭得上话打得了杂，你本不该如此紧张的。  
被你俘虏，或说被你即刻咏唱捞回一命的加雷马皇太子正坐在床沿，室内光线黯淡，开门时的一线光正巧打在他发上，漾出柔软驯顺的金色，与他扭曲疯狂的本性全然不同。  
在你又重复一遍来意后他方才抬头，放任你检视的目光落在脸上，他的眉头舒展，许是因光线骤然增强而微眯着眼，神色与往日所见并无不同——一种突兀的平和。  
虚假的平和。你甩脱混沌的念头，又把对美貌本能的称赞嚼两口吞回肚里，才庆幸起他没有再寻死觅活，针对他的自杀事实你们用上了拘束器和镇静药物……它们更大的意义在于你为此努力的态度。  
你又端着杯子等上几秒，体感他没什么接手的意向，场面一度略显尴尬，不慌，这还不能算出乎你意料，你退后一步留神防备芝诺斯突然爆起比如抡圆手部拘束器向你头上砸去……一仰脖子灌下1/3，味道不坏，巧手之魂出品品质保障，虽然用的是上上个月情人节剩下的巧克力，但你哼着歌跑了神，回头才发现已经煎锅爆炒成了hq.  
“不是给我的吗？”他居然——终于——总算开了口，嗓音比往日更轻些，没喊蛮族应算是个进步，也不喊朋友了真心可喜可贺，你的视线在他颈部绷带上打了个转，周密严实，没见渗血或暴力拉扯的痕迹，恢复不错，态度及格，因而使人宽容他慢了四拍的反馈——绝不是你见他唇瓣干裂的血痕心生龌龊。

“杯子放下，你可以走了。”他复又低下头去，像是突然对手上的装置产生出莫大兴趣。

你挑挑眉：“就这么跟你最后的朋友说话？”过于高大的加雷马人坐在阿拉米格的卧床边拘谨得可笑，你难得有俯视他的机会，对这娇惯的命令式口吻也爱屋及乌。

“西德·南·加隆德。”

从这人嘴里蹦出老朋友的名字确实出你意料，直到芝诺斯不耐烦地比划一下双手你才想到他是瞧见了加隆德炼铁厂的印记。对这样生硬的话题跳跃你并不买账，神龙一战这人全程自说自话，你厌恶他使用“蛮族”一词时理所当然的轻蔑，也就没法理解他自刎前欣喜满足地喊你朋友，倒像是你在舍命博君一笑。阿拉米格与多玛的苦难在你眼前交错，他的笑容和飞溅而上的鲜血偏生横插一脚，你能坦坦荡荡承认他的脸长得对你胃口，你绝不接受更多……

“这个太重了，我抬不起手。”

你听见自己梦呓似的声音：

“是西德·加隆德……我去给你重新做一杯。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 自由心证环节：  
> “你很好满足”这句是你在床上水平也就那样的委婉说法  
> 是春梦无误
> 
> 题外，我4.x那会真的很喜欢在盐湖湖底挂机，安静没人色调顺眼


End file.
